El Infinito Poder
by PurpLau
Summary: Shirley, Shirley Poppy. El Infinito Poder. No puede haber más de un Infinito Poder a la vez, es lo cierto. Y es algo que Shirley va a poner en práctica dentro de poco.


Fairy Oak era un lugar lleno de magia, eso era conocido por todo el mundo. Magia en las casas, magia en el puerto, magia en el colegio (aunque eso estaba prohibido, pero ¿qué gracia tenía ir al colegio sin saltarse alguna norma?), magia en la caseta del Capitán, intacta después de tantos años, magia en las calles, en los pequeños niños de apenas nueve años que volaban de un lado para otro, entre las ramas de Roble. El valle entero era magia. Eso no excluía, por supuesto, la granja de los Poppy, la cual, con el tiempo, habría pasado a ser la granja de los Corbirock, de no ser por la decisión de Shirley. Tommy y Shirley eran felices, como eran todas las parejas en Fairy Oak. Habían pasado años desde que habían empezado a pasar tiempo juntos, Tommy Corbirock escapándose y ayudando al padre de Shirley a arreglar cualquier cosa, ella llevándole limonada y aprovechando los ratos en los que su padre no estaba para pasar tiempo a solas con él. Demasiados años. Y demasiados acontecimientos.

Risas, juegos, historias felices e historias tristes. Después de todo, todos sabían que la gente al final se va. Y los ancianos se iban, las mascotas se iban. Los que seguían allí como siempre eran Barolo, Antena y Mr. Berry, fieles, como siempre, a Shirley. Su Shirley. Shirley, la que había superado su miedo al mar. Shirley, la de la barca de cristal. Shirley, la que puso el dedo en el círculo y logró que comenzase una nueva era. A la que Vainilla enseñó a escribir. La que, feliz y con una nube de despeinado pelo rojo, siempre había apoyado a sus amigos. Porque Shirley Poppy había hecho amigos, después de pasar toda su infancia sola.

Aunque ella no habría dicho que estaba sola. Tenía a su profesor, tenía a su tía. A su padre. A Barolo. A Antena. A Mr. Berry. Al resto de animales de la granja, como Bess.

Y después, primero uno a uno y después de golpe conoció a la Banda. Vainilla, la primera fue Vainilla, ¡aún recordaba ese primer encuentro en la granja en la que aprendió a escribir su nombre! Y después Pervinca y Flox, esas chicas que siempre peleaban, pero con gracia, notándose así su cariño mutuo. Y Acantos, Tommy, Francis, Nepeta, Grisam, Sophie, Pajarillo…

Todos ellos eran sus amigos, los conocía desde hace años. Siempre habían estado juntos. El problema llegaba ahora.

Shirley, Shirley Poppy, la que al casarse con Thomas (llamarle Tommy era algo que solamente seguían haciendo sus hermanos, después de todo, uno no llamaba ''Tommy'' a un hombre hecho y derecho, además, era mucho más solemne, un nombre muy importante, como habría dicho el Capitán) había conservado su apellido, porque así eso seguía uniéndola a su padre, el que había aceptado, finalmente, que su hija era la magia misma y que no había ningún problema en que, al salir de casa, encontrase a su rastrillo rastrillando solo o, lo que era peor, vestido con un estrafalario vestido y con una cara al azar pegada, insistiendo en rastrillarle la cara.

De la madre de Shirley nadie sabía nada. Incluso cuando ella estaba viva, llegaban pocas noticias de esa extraña mujer de pelo rojo que había desaparecido en el acantilado una mañana, después de haber dado a luz a su hija y tras haber hablado con Barbo Tagix. O al menos eso era lo que le habían contado a Shirley. Barbo Tagix, el hombre al que más temía Shirley ver.

Porque para una chica que era la magia misma, las distinciones entre poderes podían resultar confusas, pero lo que no era confuso era su historia. La había entendido con el tiempo, tras estar en el bosque esa mágica noche, tras ver los rostros de los árboles. Y sabía que, si estabas embarazada siendo lo que ella era, probablemente desaparecerías al dar a luz.

Y ahí estaba el problema.

Habían pasado muchos años y ella, finalmente, iba a tener una hija con Thomas (lo había predicho el doctor, pero a Shirley no le hacían falta esas predicciones. Tampoco se fiaba, después de todo, bien conocida era la historia de que Pervinca Periwinkle en un origen iba a ser chico).

El primero en saberlo fue Thomas, por supuesto. Después fueron sus amigos y después el resto del pueblo, persona a persona, primero como rumor, después confirmado.

La reacción de Vainilla fue la que todos habrían esperado de ella. Se notó mucho su preocupación, pero se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y a felicitarla. Después de todo, ella conocía bien la historia de Shirley y temía por su amiga.

Pervinca y Grisam habían tenido reacciones diferentes, pero ellos eran así. Grisam al momento estaba sonriendo, felicitándola, preguntándole si necesitaba algo. Vi, por su lado, gruñó algo que sonaba a una queja sobre los niños que había en el pueblo, pero se reconoció que, por dentro, había tenido la misma reacción que su hermana, alegría y un poco de preocupación.

A Barolo, Antena y Mr. Berry no se lo tuvo que contar, aunque mucha gente encontraría extraño que contase sus preocupaciones a unos animales, no fue por eso. Incluso antes de que ella misma lo supiese, les notó inquietos, como si estuviesen prediciendo cambios.

Y es que se avecinaban cambios, porque, después de todo, no podían existir dos personas con el Infinito Poder a la vez.


End file.
